Death is a Silent Killer
by Cookie Lover 666
Summary: Just a poem. Rated T just to be safe. InuYasha cheats on Kagome with Kikyo. Kagome sees. Used to be under penname Your Gothic Lover. Kikyo's way better than Kagome
1. 死は無声キラーである

**Because of Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING of Rumiko Takahashi's…… sigh…….including InuYasha

This is just a poem. InuYasha cheats on Kagome with Kinky-hoe (Kikyo). Kagome sees them. Read to find out what she does.

Drip, drip, drip,

The blood falls off the knife

Drip, drip, drip,

It feels cool against my skin

Drip, drip, drip,

I feel life slowly fading

My life flashes, one face stays in my mind

Drip, drip, drip,

He was the reason I am fading

Drip, drip, drip,

I see his eyes, shocked and guilty

Drip, drip, drip,

I see her lying beneath him

Drip, drip, drip,

Shock in her eyes, as well as anger

Drip, drip, drip,

I ran out, afraid of what I saw

Drip, drip, drip,

I see the knife in my hands fall

Drip, drip, drip,

I hear pounding on the door

Drip, drip, drip,

Some one shouting to open the door

Drip, drip, drip,

I hear the door crash open

Drip, drip, drip,

I see a silhouette in the bathroom door

Drip, drip, drip,

The last thing I see before I fade

Drip, drip, drip,

His guilty face

Drip, drip, drip,

I watch now

Drip, drip, drip,

I see the blood drip from my wrist

Drip, drip, drip,

He clutches my body saying sorry

Drip, drip, drip,

He doesn't want to admit

Drip, drip, drip,

He is the reason

Drip, drip, drip,

He knows now what I thought

Drip, drip, drip,

I caught him with her

Drip, drip, drip

Now I'm gone

Drip, drip, drip,

He realizes now

Drip, drip, drip,

How much pain it caused me

Drip, drip, drip,

He knows now

Drip, drip, drip,

What I thought of him

Drip, drip, drip,

And how he tore me apart

Drip, drip, drip,

I start to fade again

Drip, drip, drip,

He knows why

Drip, drip, drip,

I did what I did

Drip, drip, drip,

Though I'm dead I see it in his eyes

Drip, drip, drip,

He was the cause for this

Drip, drip, drip,

He knows now

Drip, drip, drip,

I've seen it before

Drip, drip, drip,

Her under him

Drip, drip, drip,

He says something

Drip, drip, drip,

I'm sorry

Drip, drip, drip,

She is a whore

Drip, drip, drip,

Compared to you

Drip, drip, drip,

I love you

Drip, drip, drip,

Now I know, I love you

Drip, drip, drip,

I'm sorry for

Drip, drip, drip,

The pain I caused

Drip, drip, drip,

By seeing her

Drip, drip, drip,

I never thought

Drip, drip, drip,

You'd ever know

Drip, drip, drip,

His tears mix with red

Drip, drip, drip,

Before I fade

Drip, drip, drip,

Completely from the Earth

Drip, drip, drip,

I see he knows

Drip, drip, drip,

That I loved him

Drip, drip, drip,

And that it tore

Drip, drip, drip,

My heart apart

Drip, drip, drip,

And that now

Drip, drip, drip,

As I fade

Drip, drip, drip,

I still love him

Drip, drip, drip,

And that I did

Drip, drip, drip,

What I did

Drip, drip, drip,

Because of that

Drip, drip, drip,

Before the last drop

Drip, drip, drip,

Of my blood falls

Drip, drip, drip,

I know that I could never hate him

Drip, drip, drip,

As the last of my blood

Drip, drip, drip,

Leaves my body

Drip, drip, drip,

He knows why I did it

Drip, drip, drip,

I fade now

Drip, drip, drip,

I did it for love

Drip, drip,

At first I was angry

Drip, drip,

But we both know

Drip, drip,

I did it for him

Drip, drip,

My last blood drops fall

Drip, drip,

As my spiritual form fades

Drip, drip,

Leaving two teens

Drip, drip,

One crying

Drip,

Another

Drip,

Who killed for love

Drip,

Killed no one

Drip,

But his heart

Drip,

And

Drip,

Herself

Drip,

The last blood will fall

Drip,

From my body

Drip,

Both spiritual

Drip,

And human

Drip,

Because I love him

Drip,

And he knows

Drip,

That I've always loved him

Drip,

And always will

Drip,

He will live

Drip,

But with guilt

Drip,

Because he knows

Drip,

My time has come

Drip,

Too soon to be real

Drip,

All because he was with her

Drip,

And the pain

Drip,

Of seeing the one you love

Drip,

With some one else

Drip,

Was too much for me

Drip,

He knows what I did

Drip,

And why I did it

Drip,

I took the knife

Drip,

To my wrist and pressed down

Drip,

Because of the pain

Drip,

Was too much to bear

Drip,

I took away my life

Drip,

Because of him

Drip,

He knows

Drip,

I watch him cry

Drip,

Holding my limp body

Drip,

As I fade for good

Drip,

I watch

Drip,

As the last drop

Drip

Of crimson liquid

Drip,

Falls from my body

Drip,

No more blood will be shed tonight

No matter how many tears fall down his cheek

As he tries to wake me

But it is useless

As my body and spirit

Are not a part of this world anymore.

Please review. If you have any questions or comments, then just send me a message.

Kikyo Assassinater


	2. 読まれる Please Read

**Authors Note**

I have several questions for all of you

What is your favorite pairing?

What kind of story should I post next? Here is a list of all the stories I can do: High school, work related, band related………….

I will need an editor. Any one who wants to help me edit my story can message me.

Please message me with your suggestions. I really want to write more, but I need to know what u people r interested in first.

Thank you,

Kagome Assassinater


End file.
